


I Think We're Alone Now (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [18]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bicycle built for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in Club Vivid 2015 at VividCon. I... have nothing else to say.

**Song:** "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany  
**Source:** 2001: A Space Odyssey

_A bicycle built for two._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetest-dave.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 

 **Notes:** Premiered in Club Vivid 2015 at VividCon. I... have nothing else to say.

All comments and feedback welcomed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[VID] Behind Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727868) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic)




End file.
